Falling in the Dark
by TWBB
Summary: Edward saves an innocent girl from imminent death, but what he finds in the dark will change things forever.


I could feel the darkness settling over me. My hard skin pricked and tingled at the possibilities that the night held. Seduction, lust, a taunting game between cat and mouse, and blood. Always blood.

The thought of a soft throat splayed in front of me, bending, snapping, gushing the substance of life at _my_ will… a rush of venom pooled in my mouth as images from my favorite hunts played before me.

The seduction however, was almost more of a rush. Almost.

Humans were so easily won over by verbal teasing. A smile here, a well-placed compliment there, fucking putty in my hands. Literally. Men, women, it didn't matter. I was comfortable enough with my sexuality to make either happen. It all depended on my mood, what they smelled like, the setting. I would always just be able to feel it in my hardened bones.

They never fought it. Some would toy with me, thinking they were in charge and pretended to resist my advances. Such densely unaware creatures…

I stood at the window of my apartment watching the last of the sun's rays sink behind the skyline, thinking swiftly of a time during my existence in which I was completely savage. Attacking in the day light without any sort of plan, or real enjoyment for that matter. I fed to survive; frightened of what I had become and the power I shied away from instead of embracing.

Over time I learned. Once I "aged" and the frenzy subsided, I didn't feel the need to hunt as often and I could study the creatures I was supposed to blend with. I was a good student.

I found that blending in and being able to pick and choose my prey was a much better way to go about this life that I was given. The thrill of victory alone fed the fibers of my being. And the fear that passed through their eyes when their tiny little brains caught on to what was happening sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine.

The darkness waited for me. Sure I could hunt during the daytime, but the night did something to me, as well as humans, that couldn't be explained. It was empowering. It created a different mindset. Humans would step out of their quiet little shells once the sun set. They felt more brave, energized, or alive. I could sense it in the way their pulses sped in anticipation for what the darkened hours would bring.

Most looked for connection with another human, if only for one night. Physical love was something I did not seek out. I had crossed paths with other vampires before, but had never felt a connection with any of them and sent them on their merry way when I was through. Humans were too fragile for anything fun to get accomplished, but I never really thought I was missing out on anything.

The ones I looked for at night were the ones looking for freedom. A night away from the predictable, mundane, sheer dullness of their lives. They were ready, prime for my picking. Thirsting for something they didn't even know they wanted. I gave it to them, the mystery and intrigue. Until it became too much and I couldn't hold back any longer.

I dressed in something acceptable for night-wear, knowing I would turn heads no matter what I wore. I didn't bother with keys; if anyone did break in to take anything, I would track them down and kill them just for fun before you could say, "pawn shop."

My shoes didn't make a sound as I ghosted down the stairs at a human pace. I did have neighbors unfortunately. I slipped into the night breathing in the smells that the cover of darkness offered. I could already tell I was in the mood for more of a challenge tonight. Something with a bit more of an edge.

I made my way through the city streets. Delightful, mouthwatering aromas wafted past me as I allowed my nature to direct my course.

Blaring, dark rock music assaulted my ears from a building down the street. I could actually feel the vibrations in the air from the speakers so I could only imagine how loud it would be once inside, but I could tell it was exactly where I needed to be.

It was one of those places where the clientele came to stand out and blend with each other at the same time. The people in the small line outside were dressed in dark colors, with silver spikes, piercings, tattoos, what have you. I was not going to fit in by dress alone. No matter. If these pawns only knew how twisted I really was…

I walked to the front of the line, flashing my teeth in the "I look good, but I could be really fucking dangerous" way. The wall of a man that was the bouncer blinked a few times before letting me in. I flicked off those who had the nerve to grumble under their breaths. They didn't know I could I hear them perfectly.

The hearts beating and throbbing with desire behind the thick door set my mouth drowning in venom. Now was not nearly the time, I told myself, forcing my instinctive nature to lay low, at least for a little while longer.

Eyes followed my every move. I knew I stood out. Humans were perceptive enough to notice that my beauty seemed otherworldly, but were never quite able to place their fingers upon the knowledge that bubbled just below the surface.

The club was dark with deep blue and blood red lights swirling among the throng of warm bodies. They honestly had no clue what kind of energy they were giving off. It was intoxicating. The sweat and leather mixed with the nearly overpowering smell of lust was a heady concoction that I allowed myself to swim in.

I pushed myself through the crowd, teasing myself by allowing fleeting touches between me and another, letting the anticipation build.

I leaned against the end of the bar, drinking in the dark energy when I smelled her. A distinctly feminine scent clouded my senses from behind my perch. I turned slowly, readying myself for the first glimpse of my future meal.

She was lovely. Dark hair hung over her shoulders, her black top making her skin look pale and luminescent in the lights. She reached for her drink giving me a delectable view of the spot where her pulse beat between her clavicles.

There was a sadness radiating from her giving me an easy angle to work with. Relationship troubles more than likely, and she was here trying to get lost in the dark, trying to forget. That was easy enough to pick up on.

I gazed at her for a few minutes more, savoring the way her lips closed around the straw and how her throat moved when she swallowed. She was demure, standing out in this crowd not unlike myself.

The game had to begin.

I sidestepped a few other drunken patrons following the strong scent of the girl and squeezing myself between her and an obnoxiously loud man ordering at the bar.

Even over the music, I felt her pulse quicken at my presence next to her. I turned to the right to face her, putting on my most unthreatening smile.

"Hi, are you alright? You look a little down…" I started.

"Oh, hi. Yeah, I'm totally," she broke off, looking down at her drink. "No. I'm not fine." Her shoulders slumped as she caved into herself. This would be almost too easy.

"My boyfriend of three years cheated on me," she took a deep breath and gulped down the rest of her drink. "With another guy."

I kept a straight face, but couldn't help but laugh on the inside. Humans were so fucking amusing sometimes. "Well, he's obviously a fucking a moron," I smiled again. "And I'm sure his dick couldn't satisfy you anyway."

Her face flushed as she giggled, adorable. "That is sadly true for the most part," she chuckled shaking her head.

"Can I get you another drink?"

Her eyes narrowed in the slightest, scrutinizing my intentions before she relented. "Yeah, thanks. But next round is on me, ok?"

I nodded as she completely proved my earlier point about them wanting to believe they were in control.

"I'm Angela by the way," she said.

My eyes traveled to her jugular before I spoke. "Nice to meet you, Angela. I'm Bella," I grinned back at her.

**EPOV**

"Edward, you should go into Seattle tonight," Alice said over our five thousand-piece puzzle spread before us.

"And why is that, Alice?" I sighed. She wasn't letting me look in her head for the real reason and was instead reciting Lord Byron in Italian.

She shrugged, "You could do some good there tonight, I know how you like to play vigilante."

Alice let me see the place briefly as well as the face of the girl who was apparently in trouble. She was talking to another woman though with dark brown hair whose face was hidden in the vision.

"What aren't you telling me, dear sister?"

She laughed maniacally. "Edward, haven't you learned to trust me yet? And when you do go, because you will, keep an open mind and let things happen."

Her eyes glazed over again. "Jazz wants me to join the hunt tonight. Everyone's getting close to Canada so I'm going to head out. We won't be anywhere close to the woods around here tonight," she said suggestively.

I growled, "Alice! What the fuck are you not telling me? This shit is getting old."

"Tsk, tsk, just trust, And don't be a little bitch. Now get out of here and go help that girl."

She shooed me out the door. I loved my sister, but fuck, she could be annoying. Alice was right though. If there were anything I could do to prevent an innocent life from being taken, I would do it, no questions asked.

I tried not to step in often. My family and I did live outside the normal vampire lifestyle and it wasn't our job to interfere. But like my sister said, this one was utterly innocent and there was also something else entirely that she was alluding to.

My Vanquish purred to life, its vibrations automatically having a calming effect. I practically flew into the city because Alice hadn't given me a timetable and I didn't want to fuck up whatever this was going to be.

I found an acceptable garage to park in for the time being, I would never leave my baby on the street, and set a brisk pace toward the bar.

The huge man at the door didn't even notice me as I slipped past him at a speed undetectable by human eyes. There was a distinct vampire smell around the entrance and it was fresh. Lavender, rain, sugar and pure woman. I knew we smelled good, but that combination made something in my stomach flip.

The scent only grew as I pushed my way into the darkened room. Her trail was easy to pick out and I could only imagine this was why Alice sent me here. We had noticed some deaths in the recent months, but nothing too alarming. However if we had noticed, it meant it wouldn't take much longer for others to catch on and I had to tell her to be a bit subtler.

I felt her before I saw her. A large human was standing in the way but I could feel her behind him, and heard every word crystal clear.

"If you ask me, Ben has no idea how good he had it."

"Exactly! I mean, I fucking did everything for him, and he pays m'back by sucking another guy's fucking dick?" her wasted companion slurred. This was clearly _her_ target for the evening.

I didn't want her to notice me just yet, although I knew she could smell me. But this place was ridden with old trails of vampires so I hoped she thought nothing of it and just listened some more. I didn't want to interfere unless necessary.

"Well fuck him!" she fake-laughed at her forced pun and so did the would-be victim, but it was still the most beautiful noise I had ever heard. _Wait, what the fuck?_ "Not literally of course, but you need to move on. Win the break-up."

"What do you mean 'win the break-up,' Bella?"

_Bella_. She had a name…

The big guy moved, taking away my cover, so I quickly turned my back to the ladies, well, one lady.

"Win the break-up? Like beat him at his own game, Angela! You shouldn't have to take this. You're a strong, independent woman," Bella's voice lowered.

Angela's inner monologue was screaming at me. _Holy shit, she's so beautiful, why is she even talking to me when she could have any guy in this room – but it's so nice to be able to talk to someone – fuck her lips – ohmigod I've never even thought about this before…_

She cleared her throat before actually speaking. "Thanks. Um, so kind of like a dose of his own medicine? Tit for tat?" _Jesus fuck I just said tit while looking at hers – she probably thinks I'm such a freak crying over my ex and practically eye-fucking her at the same time, shitgoddammitfuck._

I heard Angela's sharp intake of breath as her eyes took in Bella's face as she leaned closer. Bella was striking, even through Angela's eyes. _Focus, Edward._

"Exactly… _tit_… for…tat," Bella purred as I felt the onslaught of profanity race through Angela's mind as Bella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She registered the cold touch, but not enough to be concerned. Her arousal clouded her mind at the simple touch and I would be lying if I said I didn't need to readjust after hearing those words.

What I wasn't getting though, was a read on Bella. I can't believe I didn't notice before. There was a hole where her mind should have been and I had no fucking clue why. She must have some sort of extra ability whether she was aware of it or not.

This made things tricky. If I knew what she was thinking, I would have a definite plan of action. But without being able to see when the attack was coming, I was going to have to be a bit more creative.

Angela was staring at Bella as she leaned closer. Her heart was pounding so hard I could easily hear it over the music.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to look for myself because Angela's human vision was not doing justice to the woman, well vampire, in front of her. When I turned I thought my long-dead heart would sputter to life again.

The creature before me was breathtakingly beautiful and even then I could only see her profile since she was whispering into her potential meal's ear. Her hair was a dark brown but the lights reflected seemingly hundreds of colors in the strands. Bella's long lashes framed dark eyes and I assumed she hadn't fed in a while. The fact she had this much control around a throng of warm bodies was impressive. They were tempting even to me and I hadn't had human blood in decades so I imagined the burn was getting unbearable for her.

Every little move she made was graceful and with purpose.

_Poor Angela…_

Wait, if Bella was "hitting on" a girl, did that mean she wasn't interested in men? Or was this for the hunt only? _Fuck her and her stupid mind shield!_

"I've never um," Angela stuttered and gestured frantically to the space that was diminishing between her and Bella. "Are you? Um, not with a girl before… Are you?" In her mind she was frantically pleading that Bella would understand her convoluted line of questioning and I couldn't thank the stuttering girl enough for asking my question.

Bella chuckled, "I don't really classify myself one way or the other." She shrugged and proceeded to trace the neckline of Angela's shirt with her finger. "I'm more attracted to the person really, and right now, I'm attracted to you."

_Well, that tells me absolutely squat._

Angela's heart gave a lurch and it was fascinating listening to the effects that Bella was having on this girls nerves. Granted, if I was the lucky bastard whom she had chosen tonight, I'm sure I would be feeling the exact same way. Fuck, I _was_ feeling that way and her words and gentle caresses weren't even meant for me.

_Hmm, well once Angela is out harm's way…_

"Really?" Angela squeaked. "Um, maybe, do you want to go somewhere a little more quiet?"

"Yes, that would be great. You can lead the way," Bella purred.

My cock gave a little twitch at her sexy voice, but my brain was on overload trying to think of the best way to approach them since it would clearly have to be now. The air shifted around me as they gathered themselves readying to leave. It was definitely now or never.

"Sure, there's this little place around here that we can,"

"Lover… there you are!" I said stepping in front of Bella's path.

"What the," she started as her eyes narrowed maliciously at me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, baby," I said while leaning in to kiss her neck, giving Angela the impression she needed to want to leave as quickly as possible. I also gripped Bella's arm, hard so she knew I wasn't fucking around.

Bella tensed under my touch. When I pulled back, her eyes were betraying her otherwise emotionless face. Anger, lust, confusion, lust, fury, lust.

"What the FUCK," Angela hissed, turned and violently pushed her way out of the club.

"Angela wait! I don't know…"

"Let her go, Bella. You won't be spilling an innocent human's blood tonight."

Her face rotated to face mine. She was absolutely seething and I was suddenly so turned on my pants tightened uncomfortably. I felt a strong hand clasp around my wrist as the other closed around my neck cutting off my unnecessary oxygen supply, but it was still uncomfortable.

Before I knew it we were outside in the back alley and I was being heaved with quite some force against the brick wall. I did more damage to it than it did to me, but she was making her point. I landed on my feet, mockingly rubbing my back.

"Man, that tickled," I smirked.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?" she screeched at me and it still sounded lyrical. Her attack stance was laughable, but she was definitely strong, just not trained.

"Do you always play with your food, Bella?" I couldn't help goading her. Her anger made her eyes blaze and I wanted to grab her face and stare into them. They held answers that I didn't even have questions for.

I saw her move, but fuck she was fast, and a powerful kick to my torso sent me flying again. This time I was ready, landed and before she could register I didn't hit the wall, I had her pushed up against the wet brick, inches from her startled face.

"Admittedly, I deserved the first one. But hit me again, little one, and we're going to have problems." Something primal was rising in me. The rage or tension between us was building and I wanted to throw her around and fuck her mercilessly against the wall.

The wheels visibly turned in her head. What I wouldn't give to know anything about her at this point.

Bella took a deep breath and I was hit with a concentrated dose of her lavender and sugar smell. Thank fuck I was still far enough away she couldn't feel my raging hard-on. Whatever the fuck was going on between us had me overdosing on emotions I had never felt before. I knew about vampires and mating, mostly because I had heard it in my family's minds. Their connection was intense to say the least, but it was never this… consuming.

When I touched her, my dormant heart felt as if it had sprung to life again, beating rapidly as if I was running a marathon. Bella's presence had ignited something deep within me and my brain, no matter how spacious, couldn't seem to process how fast this was happening. And of all the mother fucking times when I couldn't get into someone's head… son of a bitch.

"Who are you?" she whispered, and cocked her head. "And why are you're eyes… gold?"

I tightened my hold against her relishing in the touch that I might never feel again, "Promise not to run? I'll explain everything."

She nodded and I stepped back as my eyes traveled over her magnificent body. "My name is Edward. My family and I abstain from human blood. My sister, for all intents and purposes, has visions of the future. She told me to come here tonight to save that girl you were talking to. And for some other reason she refused to let me see," I shrugged at the end of my nonchalant speech.

Bella stared at me for a full minute and I was growing impatient. "What are you thi-" She cut me off holding her finger to her luscious lips telling me to be quiet.

I had to know what she was thinking; not being able to access her mind was pissing me off at this point and turning me on even more. It gave me an excuse to scrutinize her face trying to understand her thought process.

I knew I was in deep already and I had no fucking clue if she felt anything besides rage toward me. Well, that's not entirely true. Her body reacted when I kissed her, but sometimes that couldn't be helped. Fucking shit.

"So," my ears pricked at her voice. "If you don't drink humans, then…?"

"Out of all I told you that's what you focus on?"

She gave me the most devilish grin. "Edward, please. It's always about blood."

My dick gave uncomfortable twitch as she said my name. _Christ, did everything she say turn me on? Yup. _"Yes, I suppose…" And I was about to tell her more, but she interrupted me again.

"Wait, your sister didn't 'let you see?' See what? What does that mean?" She crossed her arms and stared me down. Well, stared up because I was nearly a foot taller than her, but her glare certainly didn't feel that way.

"I can read minds," I confessed. A tiny little squeak escaped her throat and if had to guess, she was embarrassed? "Except for yours for some reason. Which has been endlessly frustrating."

"Hmph, serves you fucking right then," she retorted and sounded like a toddler winning an argument.

I was going to ask to see if she was aware of any gift she had, but my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Take her hunting with you. – A.**

"Bella, um, would you like to see how I hunt? You can still play with your food…" I taunted. I was putting all my faith in Alice right now. I can't believe she didn't tell me what, really whom, I would find tonight and a grin crept on to my face. I looked at Bella who had frozen with her eyes wide, breathing harder than necessary.

She shook her head and I thought she was saying no. I started to ask why, but she beat me to it. "This is not exactly where I saw my night going… but fuck it. I'm intrigued," she smirked.

Jesus I wanted to slam her against the wall and kiss her into oblivion. And taste her. And pound into her.

I pulled my keys out dangling them, "Let's go then."

"Can we run? I'm feeling a little, antsy shall we say? Since I was so rudely interrupted earlier before my meal."

"Oh, we'll be running, but I'm not leaving my baby in the city. Come on."

We ran swiftly through the darkened streets to where I had left my car.

"Wow, this is beautiful…" Bella ran her hands along the roof the car and I pictured them skimming over my body which sent a shiver down my spine.

"Wait 'til it's on the road," I said as I clicked the doors open.

She climbed in and I sped off reaching the city limits in minutes. Once we hit the less populated highway she closed her eyes and opened the window.

"Don't you love how different it smells out here?" Bella inhaled deeply drinking in nature's scents.

"Yes, we normally live pretty far from any city life."

She gave me a small nod and I was disappointed she didn't ask me any more questions. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't want to force anything. It was enough she got in the car with me in the first place.

Suddenly, I saw a tremor run through her whole body. Bella couldn't be cold though. "Are you alright?"

She hummed with pleasure, "Better than alright, can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Midnight. The halfway point for us. When it feels like the night is just beginning and ending all at the same time. I know it's weird, I just makes me feel excited and content at the same time."

Shit. I could listen to her talk for hours.

"No, I think I understand," I offered.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Woods."

She snorted, "So, since you don't drink from humans, I'm assuming we're not looking for boy scouts?"

I smiled at her mischievously.

"Meh. They're too easy anyway," she shrugged and I gawked over how cavalier she discussed killing innocent children. "Kidding? For fuck's sake Edward, I trusted you enough to get in this car with you, not to mention I didn't rip your arm right off when you touched me… the least you could do is trust me a little too."

I was temporarily stunned into silence. We weren't a trusting kind and I really should take into account that she didn't even question my motives when I told her to come with me.

"You're right, Bella. I'm sorry. We've just been trying to blend for so long, I just, sometimes it's easy to forget about our natural lifestyle I suppose."

She nodded, but I didn't want to leave things that heavy right before we were about to hunt. "And Bella, 'this' just isn't a car," I gestured around us. "This is an Aston Martin Vanquish. It goes from zero to sixty in about four seconds," I smiled.

Bella leaned over the console, breathing seductively in my ear and I swallowed hard. "Then open her up. I could run faster than this when I was human…" she giggled and I damn near came in my pants. I did not need to be told twice.

I gripped the shifter and slammed into the next gear. We launched forward, closing in on 120 miles per hour. Bella squealed and threw her head back laughing. My chest squeezed at the sound in the best way. I was falling hard for her already and I didn't want to stop.

"When were you changed Bella?"

"1927. I was at a speakeasy and imbibed in a little too much. Next thing I know," she paused and looked down at her fingers. "The pain. I'm sure you remember."

"Yes, only too well," I conceded and waited for her to continue.

"Well, I was left on my own somewhere outside Chicago. I have no clue who turned me thanks to the fantastic effects of alcohol from that night. When I came to, all I could focus on was the thirst. But I wasn't sure what I was really thirsty for until I came across my first human and then I just knew."

"You were in Chicago? I was there, 1918 was when I was changed in a hospital. I was seventeen." I couldn't believe we were from the same era. The odds of that were astounding.

"Seventeen huh? I wouldn't have guessed actually. You seem rather mature for your ninety-two years," she chuckled.

"And you?"

"I was twenty. And I swear if you make any 'older woman' jokes so help me…"

I smiled shaking my head and realized we were at a good stopping point in the middle of nowhere.

"Ok, let's go," I said while pulling the keys from the ignition and climbing out. "You ready, Bella?"

I was answered with what was quickly becoming my favorite grin. "Are _you_ ready, Edward?"

I laughed because she had no idea. "Try to keep up." I waggled my eyebrows at her before shooting off into the thick, mountainous woods.

I smelled her behind me, easily keeping pace so I pushed harder. She kept up. I broke into a flat sprint. Bella laughed, flew past me, and circled back. I fell in love with her a little more.

My other senses that weren't focused on her caught wind of what I was looking for. In fact, it was perfect and I came to a dead stop. She zipped right by.

"Bella?" I called and she immediately spun around, stopping right in front of me with a huge smile on her face.

"Fuck, don't you love running?" She was practically vibrating with energy. My hard-as-steel cock was yelling at me to forget the damn hunt and take her right now. But she was thirsty and the all too familiar scent drifting toward us promised an exhilarating chase.

"Very much and you're quite fast actually."

"I was only mildly joking about being faster than your car."

I smirked at her before regaining my focus. "Ok, so we're here for animals as you may have guessed." She nodded. "Ok, now focus, and what do you smell?"

She froze in place, inhaling the night air. "Something, big, hairy. Elk? Blech."

"Yes, those don't smell as good because they're herbivores, but they'll do in a pinch. Reach a little farther though."

She closed her eyes, tasting the air again, "Oh, that's definitely better… but Angela smelled much tastier," she pouted and I wanted to bite her bottom lip.

"Yes, well, you chose to come with me didn't you?" She huffed in annoyance knowing full and well I didn't force her to join me. "That's mountain lion. Smells closer to human and my personal favorite actually."

Her eyes damn near twinkled as she raised a brow at me. "I'll fight you for it."

Bella shot off like bullet and I couldn't help but laugh. I followed suit embracing the all-consuming darkness the thick branches blanketed us with. She was right. The dead of the night was thrilling for us.

I caught up with her as she crouched a good fifty yards from where the large cat was having a meal of its own.

"This time, if you want to play with your food, I won't object," I whispered in her ear. A tremor ran through her and my ego jumped for joy that her body reacted to my words.

Bella sprung from her stance, immediately pouncing on her prey. I didn't know if it was possible for my dick to get any harder and as much as I adjusted there was no hiding it at this point.

The animal roared in defiance taking a giant swipe at Bella's mid-section. She dodged just in time and landed her own blow, effectively tossing it against a nearby tree. The lion came back for more, snarling and hissing as Bella let out her own growl.

I groaned at the noise. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

They tackled each other. Its claws were out and I could hear them ripping Bella's clothes to shreds. It was music to my fucking ears and I crept closer for a better view.

Bella taunted it a while a more, having her fun, and in the back of my mind I thought how well she and Emmett were going to get along because there was no way in hell I was letting her out of my sight ever again.

Bones snapped. The animal drooped lifeless in her arms as she looked up at me.

"Definitely fun," she smiled. "Now, share."

_Yes ma'am._

I leapt over in one bound, kneeling across from her over the carcass. Our eyes locked as we simultaneously sank our teeth into the neck. She closed hers as the blood started to flow into her mouth but I couldn't take mine off of her.

My thirst wasn't nearly as bad as hers so I let her take more. Dark red liquid pooled around her mouth as she continued to drink. I wanted to lick if off.

Her throat was moving in the most beautiful way as she swallowed and a little moan slipped out as I watched her drain the rest of the animal. Her eyes flew open meeting mine, never breaking away. They clouded with lust as she began to suck hungrily at the waning supply.

When she finished she pushed away from the now completely lifeless cat and stood in front of me. I was mesmerized by the image in front of me.

Her shirt and bra were hanging in shreds leaving little to my imagination and her jeans had large claw marks all over them. Her pale skin shone through like a beacon calling me to her. Dried blood was smattered across her throat and there was a drop slipping down her chin.

"Fucking perfect," ghosted out of my lips before I stop the words, but her answering smile put a stop to my worry.

She had to have felt this too. There was a buzzing energy pressing in, threatening to swallow us whole. I was going to pull my hair out if I didn't touch her.

I walked to her, slowly, purposefully. Once I was close enough, I reached for her, placing my hands on her hips and a small gasp escaped her mouth.

Our eyes bore into each other and if we had pulses, there was no doubt in my mind they would be flying right now. I leaned in, gauging her reaction as I got closer. My lips pressed on to her jaw line and her movements froze all together, but she didn't stop me.

I trailed light kisses down her jaw line, licking clean the left over blood. Her hands moved and gripped my forearms, effectively locking me in place. A current was passing through us making me feel more alive than I had in nearly a century.

My mouth reached her chin and I delicately licked away the last drop. I lingered there inhaling the heady scent of blood and Bella. I was so completely lost in her.

I pulled back slightly, meeting her eyes again before closing in on her pink lips. Soft and chaste we tasted each other.

The world shifted. I no longer knew of anything accept this woman before me.

She made the tiniest whimpering noise and the next thing I knew, I was tackled to the ground with her on top of me. My aching cock was thrilled with the friction. At every turn she surprised me and the realization that Bella was made for me hit me hard like a wrecking ball.

We crushed into each other. Our hands tried to be everywhere at once. My shirt was ripped from my body and snarl ripped through my lips.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be." I vehemently shook my head. "You don't know how long I've waited for you, Bella."

She paused her writhing and cupped my face between her hands. "Edward, when you touched my arm back there, at the club? Something changed… I felt…"

"Home," we said at the same time.

At that moment something passed between us that was indescribable. I had been surrounded by mates nearly my entire existence but nothing in their heads led me to believe it was anything like this.

We attacked each other again somehow taking down a small tree with us. The cracking of the trunk and branches only fueled our blazing fire.

"These have been on much too long," I rasped as I ripped her jeans and the remains of shirt and bra away.

I straddled above her absorbing Bella in her nearly naked glory. Her mahogany hair fanned out around her and her arms stretched above. The most magnificent breasts called to me and I wrapped my arms under her body bringing her to me.

My tongue relished in the taste of her cool skin. She felt so soft under my hands. I took a nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around her exquisite form.

"Jesus…" she moaned and threw her leg over my hip bringing me closer. "Teeth, baby."

I groaned into her and dragged my teeth across her hardened nipple. Bella hissed, bucking against me and I fisted my hands into her hair.

"Unngh Edward," she whispered and I suddenly felt my pants torn away, leaving her panties as the only barrier between us.

I growled, "Say it again." My hands teased her flesh as my mouth worked its way south.

Her chest was heaving under me. "Edward… please." She tugged my hair pulling me to her mouth. I devoured everything she gave me, swimming in her taste and the smell of her arousal.

"Shit, Bella," I had to be inside her. "I want to worship you, and I will. Forever. But I can't, I can't…"

"I know."

And I really knew she understood.

"Make me yours."

At her words there was no semblance of my human self left. I turned into the animal I had been avoiding for so long.

"Mine," I snarled and with a flick of my wrist her remaining clothing were gone. I ran my fingers along her center, nearly astounded with the wetness I found there.

I brought my finger to my mouth and made sure she watched as I tasted her. "You taste amazing, love. And one of these days, I will lick you dry."

A rush of arousal shook through her and she grabbed my throbbing cock, giving it a long stroke before licking the head. "I need you. Now." Bella licked her lips hungrily as she took in my size.

"Fuck," I breathed. In one swift move, I grabbed her hips, pulling her toward me, teasing her with the tip.

She whined in pleasure, "Please…"

I had no more patience. She snapped any shred of self-control I had in half, but I forced myself one more gentle moment as I brushed the hair back from her face. Bella coyly bit her lip and gave me a smile filled with unspoken love.

With a force unknown to me, I thrust into her. She gasped loudly and gripped my shoulders as I drowned in the euphoria of being inside her.

"Yes… oh my god," she moaned. Her noises, I would never again go another day without hearing those sweet noises.

Bella wriggled around me, sending waves of pleasure through both of us. "Deeper. More," she begged.

I knew what I wanted. Ever since I pushed her against the wall of the alley. I picked her up and ran to the biggest tree near us.

"Legs around me, love," I commanded. "Your wish is my command."

I pulled all the way out and slammed back in, pounding her against the bark of the tree.

"Oh, FUCK," she cried out and panted around me.

I leaned back, making myself go even deeper. Her heels dug into my ass pulling me impossibly closer and I knew I hit her spot when she damn near convulsed in my arms.

"There?" She could only groan in my ear which I took as a yes and repeated the movement again.

Bella threw her body back against the tree as she mewled in pleasure. A large crack reverberated through the air and I felt roots give way beneath my feet.

I pounded into her harder as she thrashed in my arms.

"Holy, so close, ohhh," her cries of pleasure made my chest swell with pride and love. And my cock swelled with my impending release.

"Bella, fuck. I'm… not much longer," I gasped.

Her body flew back again, and the crack was even louder this time. I felt our tangled limbs tumble forward as I lost my footing while the humongous plant fell.

We let gravity take us as we landed with the tree, Bella's back arched around the now horizontal trunk, me hovering over, still buried in her warmth.

We paused only briefly to look at each other, huge grins spreading across our faces. I pushed into her again relishing in the new angle.

"Jesus, so fucking tight… Bella." Her name rolled off my tongue, saying it over and over knowing she was mine brought me closer to the edge. "Cum with me, beautiful."

Faster and faster we moved together. I snuck my hand between our bodies and rubbed my thumb over her clit. Her eyes flew open at the sensation and she inhaled sharply. It sent her over the edge as she clenched around me.

"Oh, oh, Edward!" she screamed my name, triggering the most powerful orgasm I had ever had in my life.

I broke off a large branch near me, overcome with the feeling and emotions coursing through me. I spilled into her in long bursts, shuddering in her arms.

Her orgasm continued in waves, milking me for everything I had as her walls moved around me.

Our breathing slowed. Our touches and kisses became loving and unhurried. I was reluctant to move from her, and we both groaned at the loss when I did.

We sat, leaning against the fallen tree. I cradled her tight against my chest, soaking in everything Bella as she traced patterns on my palm.

"I didn't know it could be like this," she said quietly.

"I don't think it normally is."

She smiled into my shoulder, "Well, you would know," she laughed softly.

We rested in silence, completely absorbed in one another for what must have been hours. No words were needed.

My phone buzzed as the sky went from black to gray.

**I put clothes in your car for both of you. Bring her home, Edward – A.**

Sometimes I really loved my little omniscient sister more than words.

"Bella?"

"Hmm," she mumbled and snuggled closer to me.

I ran my hands through her matted hair as images from earlier raced through my mind. "Ready to go? My family… they're kind of expecting us."

I felt her shake with silent laughter. "That's going to take some getting used to. Them, just knowing things."

I pulled us to standing and kissed down her neck. "We try to give each other as much privacy as possible."

"Well that's good because I don't know how much more the forest could take," and we both chuckled at the little clearing we had made.

The sun peeked through the trees and sent rays of light bouncing off of our exposed skin.

A wistful look passed over Bella's face, "Sunrise… it always feels like something's over."

I cupped her face in my hands and looked deep in her glowing eyes. I kissed her with all the love and want I could muster. "Bella, my love. This was only the beginning."


End file.
